mortalkombatinfernofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Reptile
El primer personaje secreto de los videojuegos de pelea, Reptile es uno de los personajes que debutaron en el primer MK. Iniciando como guerrero oculto en el fondo del escenario The Pit, es el último zaterrano conocido hasta UMK3, y desde Mortal Kombat 2 pasó a ser seleccionable y, posteriormente, tuvo drásticos cambios en su apariencia física, haciendo cada vez más notoria su verdadera raza. A pesar de toda la indepencia que ganó como personaje, alejándose del concepto inicial de ser otro ninja más, siempre se ha mantenido como sicario del enemigo de turno, en su eterna búsqueda por ver renacer a su natal Zaterra, exterminada por Shao Kahn. Acerca de Reptile Reptile es un Ninja humanoide de color verde: Físicamente es horroroso y repulsivo aunque en algunos MK aparezca con una forma humana para su camuflaje. Se caracteriza por su gran disimulo y lealtad incondicional; a diferencia de muchos, Reptile no busca el poder. En cambio, tiene la obsesión de posiblemente encontrar a algún miembro de su raza: Los Saurian, una raza exterminada hace mucho tiempo por Shao Kahn; esta obsesión llega a ocasionarle periodos de locura. Aunque ha servido a Shao Kahn por mucho tiempo, desconoce que fue éste quien destruyó su hogar natal, Zaterra, y exterminó a toda su raza. Es desconocida la edad de Reptile; se estima que tiene miles o quizá millones de años. Reptile fue el primer personaje oculto en el juego Mortal Kombat. A veces, antes de pelear contra un oponente, él aparecía solo en el centro de la arena haciendo la pose de victoria de Sub-Zero, diciendo cosas como: “Look to la Luna” (“Mira hacia la luna"), “Alone is how to find me” (“Solo es como me encontrarás”) o “Perfection is the key” (“Perfección es la clave”). En el primer juego de la serie, él era la combinación de los personajes Scorpion y Sub-Zero, ya que si combinamos los colores de éstos obtenemos el color de Reptile (amarillo + azul = verde); a diferencia de lo que se pensaba, Reptile obtuvo tanta popularidad que en Mortal Kombat II fue anexado como personaje jugable con sus propios movimientos. Historia thumb|250px|right|Reptile es ejecutado por Shinnok. En un punto determinado (posiblemente después de la muerte del Gran Kung Lao hace 500 años o antes) Reptile se unió a las filas de Shang Tsung en Earthrealm, escondido desde el primer Mortal Kombat. Naturalmente, cuando Shang Tsung regresó a Outworld, Reptile también. Protegió a su maestro del peligro durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat II, y ahí fue donde recibió una orden directa de Shao Kahn: Si la cumplía, él liberaría de la esclavitud a los miembros restantes de su raza; la misión era encontrar a Kitana, hija adoptiva del emperador. Junto con Jade recibió órdenes de traerla a como dé lugar, incluso matarla si es necesario; la misión falló debido a que Jade protegió a su amiga Kitana y huyó junto a ella. Después de la batalla en MK3 y tanto la Tierra como el reino de Edenia fueron libres, Reptile fue tomado prisionero en Edenia y condenado al Netherealm por genocidio: una pequeña ironía ya que su raza fue víctima del mismo acto. En el Netherealm fue general de las fuerzas del Dios Anciano Caído, Shinnok, haciendo un pacto de que éste reviviría a su raza extinta, a pesar del hecho de que Shinnok no había mantenido su promesa. Al perder la guerra, Reptile volvió al Outworld a servir a su antiguo maestro, manteniendo su estatus intacto. Debido al largo tiempo de separación de su raza, principalmente de su matriarca, Reptile empezó un proceso de involución, tanto física como psicológicamente durante los eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Cuando los ejércitos de Edenia y Outworld se enfrentaron en combate, Reptile fue a informarle a su amo pero fue distraído por la vampira Nitara, quien le reveló detalles de su raza perdida. También le dio la espada Kirehashi, un artefacto zaterrano, como una prueba. thumb|250px|left|[[Onaga|El Rey Dragón resucita en el cuerpo de Reptile.]] Cuando Kahn fue supuestamente asesinado por la Alianza Mortal, Reptile encontró rápidamente un nuevo amo: Nitara. Para su desgracia, Nitara sólo lo estaba usando para liberar a su raza (la de ella) de un encierro. Su primer paso fue distraer a Reptile el tiempo necesario para que la Alianza Mortal matara a Shao Kahn; después, manipuló a Reptile y a Cyrax para que se enfrentaran en combate. Reptile dañó el control de portales de Cyrax, así éste ayudaría a Nitara a recuperar la orbe donde se encontraba su reino encerrado a cambio de devolverlo al Earthrealm. Eventualmente, Reptile descubrió que Nitara sólo lo usó y fue en su búsqueda, lo que lo llevó a la Cámara de Lava, pero era muy tarde: tanto Cyrax como Nitara no estaban, sin embargo, el huevo de dragón de Onaga, el Rey Dragón estaba a punto de nacer. Al romperse, un rayo de luz golpeó a Reptile y su cuerpo se convirtió en el receptor del alma de Onaga. Reptile regresa en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, su separación de Onaga es explicada en parte por el final de Nightwolf en Mortal Kombat: Deception. En el Modo Konquest, Reptile se encuentra en la base del clan Dragón Rojo. Aunque no hay una explicación de por qué esta ahí, es posible que su ADN junto al del dragón de Daegon, Caro, haya sido usado para crear híbridos de dragón y humano, ya que los híbridos muestran una semejanza con Reptile. En su final, tras la muerte de Blaze, la pirámide donde estaba empezó a temblar y un sarcófago de origen familiar salió de ésta. Al abrirlo, Reptile se encontró con una hembra zaterrana, mientras éste volvía a su forma humanoide. Con la hembra, Reptile revivirá la gloria de Zaterra. Roles en los juegos de Mortal Kombat ''Mortal Kombat right|thumb|250px|"10,000,000 si me destruyes", es una de las pistas que da Reptile en [[Mortal Kombat (Video Juego)|el primer juego.]] Personaje oculto '''Reptile' es un personaje creado a partir de los movimientos de Sub-Zero y Scorpion, a la vez su imagen es la fusión de estos dos personajes. Movimientos Especiales Los comparte con Scorpion y Sub-Zero *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza un pulso celestino de poder, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniéndolo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. *'Arpón': Alza su brazo y de allí expulsa un árpon que en la punta tiene el aguijón de un escorpión, el cual atraviesa al oponente y lo atrae hacía él. *'Teletransportación y Golpe': Corre hacía átras y desaparece del campo, aparece corriendo por el otro extremo, al acercarse a tí, te recibe con una patada en el torso. Habilitación *'Pelear contra Reptile': Jugar en el modo 1P vs. CPU hasta combatir en el escenario El Pozo, allí consigue una Double Flawless sin usar el botón de Bloqueo, pero en la segunda victoria utiliza el Finish, y ejecuta un Fatality (el Stage Fatality no cuenta). ''Mortal Kombat II thumb|200px|right|Sketch de Reptile para [[Mortal Kombat II.]] Biografía ''Como protector de Shang Tsung, '''Reptile' se oculta entre las sombras acabando con cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle daño a su maestro. Se cree que su forma humana esconde a una horrible especie de reptil que se había extinguido hace ya millones de años. Él entra al Torneo con la esperanza de derrotar a todos y proteger a su maestro.'' Movimientos Especiales *'Invisibílidad': Especialidad en la cual desvanece su imágen, es imperceptible al ojo, el método para retomar su imágen es el mismo por el cual desapareció. *'Residuo Ácido': Esfera verdosa de ácido, es expulsado de su rostro, la fuerza de aquella sustancia derriba al oponente. *'Rastro de Energía': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza una columna esparcida de enregía verdosa, la fuerza de la energía derriba al oponente. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality *'Devoración de Cabezas': Se despoja de su máscara, mostrara un rostro escamoso y de reptil con resaltantes ojos, volteando su cabeza estira su lengua, atrapara la cabeza del oponente decapitándolo, tragándose la cabeza deja caer el cuerpo con flujos de sangre. *'Corte de Cuerpos': Desvanece de la pantalla, sin percatarse, se aproximara al oponente, cuando tome forma nuevamente corta al oponente con la fuerza de sus brazos por la mitad. *'Friendship': Del interior de su traje saca una versión miniatura de si mismo, en la pantalla aparecerá la frase Buy a Reptile Doll (Compre un muñeco de Reptile). *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. Final Reptile siempre fue un fiel sirviente y protector de Shang Tsung. Haciendo una corta aparición muy pequeña en el Primer Torneo. Al descubrir el plan de Shang Tsung de forzar a ser esclavos bajo el mando de Shao Kahn a los últimos miembros de su raza en extinción, Reptile empieza su propio plan. El entra al Torneo del Outworld, derrota a Shao Kahn y se revela contra Shang Tsung, terminando con sus planes. Ahora su raza puede vivir su existencia en paz. ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy Biografía 250px|left|thumb|[[Jon Valera es Reptile en Mortal Kombat: Conquest.]] ''Siempre un sirviente de confianza de Shao Kahn, '''Reptile' fue elegido para asistir a Jade en la captura de Kitana. En contraste con las instrucciones de Jade, Reptile tiene ordenes de detener a la renegada Kitana a cualquier costo...aún si esto significa la muerte.'' Movimientos Especiales *'Invisibílidad': Especialidad en la cual desvanece su imágen, es imperceptible al ojo humano, el método para retomar su imágen es el mismo por el cual desapareció. *'Residuo Ácido': Esfera verdosa de ácido, es expulsado de su rostro, la fuerza de aquella sustancia derriba al oponente. *'Rastro de Energía Alto': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza una columna esparcida de energía verdosa, la fuerza de la energía derriba al oponente. *'Rastro de Energía Bajo': Cruce de manos y compactando su cuerpo con el cual lanza una columna esparcida de energía verdosa a las piernas del oponente, la fuerza de la energía derriba al oponente. *'Golpe de Abdomen': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocediendo uno de sus brazos para que cuando este en cercanía al oponente logre adelantar su puño e impactarlo en su abdomen y derribarlo en el campo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality 250px|thumb|right|Reptile en [[Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]] *'Devoración de Cabezas': Se despoja de su máscara, mostrara un rostro escamoso y de reptil con resaltantes ojos, volteando su cabeza estira su retractil lengua, atrapara la cabeza del oponente decapitándolo, tragándose la cabeza, estira su lengua y atrapa el torso el cual será tragado, su piernas a la vez dejando solo su pies. *'Vómito Ácido': Se despoja de su máscara, mostrando su rosro escamoso y de reptil, con resaltantes ojos, estira su cuello, coloca su cabeza encima del opoente, deja caer una gran cantidad de ácido de su boca, el oponente queda recubierto y se derrite, la piel y los huesos se convierten en una esfera ácida y cayendo se esparce en el suelo. *'Friendship': De sus manos hace salir una gran caja sorpresa, girando una manivela, abre la caja y de allí saldrá una gran cabeza de serpiente de juguete de resorte, el oponente al verlo se asustará tanto que saldrá corriendo del escenario. *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja, descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. *'Animality': Transformación en un mono de colores realistas, empezará a agitar sus brazos y acelerará, el oponente saldrá corriendo mientras la bestia lo va persiguiendo. *'Brutality': Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Final Shao Kahn le ordenó a Reptile que buscara y eliminara a Kitana. Cumplió su labor con éxito, pero al regresar encontró que le emperador lo había engañado. Shao Kahn le había prometido a Reptile que si tenía éxito, resucitaría a los de su raza. Shao Kahn nunca tuvo la intención de cumplir su promesa. Enfurecido, Reptile se volvió contra su maestro y lo derroto en batalla. Pero al haber matado a su maestro, Reptile perdió la oportunidad de conocer a los de su verdadera raza. ''Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold 250px|thumb|left|Reptile en [[Mortal Kombat: Defensores del Reino.]] Biografía ''Uno de los generales del ejército de Shinnok, Reptile pertenece a una raza extinta de criaturas reptilianas. Fue desterrado al Netherealm, acusado del genocidio contra su propia especie. Siendo culpable de la muerte de millones, '''Reptile' es un peligroso aliado para las fuerzas del mal.'' Movimientos Especiales *'Invisibílidad': Especialidad en la cual desvanece su imágen, es imperceptible al ojo, el método para retomar su imágen es el mismo por el cual desaparecion este movimiento tambien es utilizado en MK 2 Y MK 3. *'Residuo Ácido': Esfera verdosa de ácido, es expulsado de su rostro, la fuerza de aquella sustancia derriba al oponente. *'Rastro de Energía Bajo': Cruce de manos y compactando su cuerpo con el cual lanza una columna esparcida de energía verdosa a las piernas del oponente, la fuerza de la energía derriba al oponente. *'Golpe de Abdomen': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocediendo uno de sus brazos para que cuando este en cercanía al oponente logre adelantar su puño e impactarlo en su abdomen y derribarlo en el campo. 140px|thumb|right|Reptile en [[Mortal Kombat 4.]] Arma *Hacha de Gran Filo Fatality *'Devoración de Cabezas': Corriendo al oponente, salta hacia él, sujetandolo abre su boca y moviendo su cabeza empieza a morder la cara del oponente, solo se vera la sangre que va saliendo de las mordidas, entonces soltara el agarre y el cuerpo muerto caera con su rostro devorado. *'Vomito Ácido': Levitando en torno al oponente, dejando salir un sonido de su boca vomita sobre él, aquel vomito empezara a derretir al oponente, el cadaver desollado caera brotando sangre. Final Reptile habitaba su prisión, junto a Quan Chi, Reptile esperaba a Shinnok para que se le cumpliese su promesa, Deteniendo la caminata de Quan Chi, saliendo de sus cabales le dice Trasládame atrás en el tiempo para volver con mi raza, Quan Chi no se inmuto y Reptile se impacientaba y volvió a pedir forzadamente que cumpliera la promesa, Shinnok se teletransportó hacia La Prisión de Reptile, allí lo toma del cuello y le responde No cumpliré mi promesa, y hace estallar su cabeza y deja el cuerpo. Poderes y habilidades A pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana, la saliva de Reptile es un ácido tan poderoso que corroe incluso el metal, también pose la habilidad de confundirse con el entorno haciéndose invisible. Acid Split: Reptile escupe ácido haciendo que este queme al oponente y lo distraiga para atacarlo. (MK II, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A) Power Slide: Reptile se barre en el suelo tirando al oponente; en Shaolin Monks, Reptie deja un rastro verde. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM) Chameleon: Reptile se hace invisible y visible en una nube de humo; en UMK3, no aparece hasta ser golpeado; en MKA su arma permanece visible. (MK II, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:A) Runing Serpent: Reptile corre hasta quedar detrás el oponente y da un perfecto codazo en la cara.(MK:A) ''Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance Biografía thumb|250px|left|[[Keith Cooke Hirabayashi es Reptile en el primer filme.]] Reptile había descubierto el plan de Shang Tsung y Quan Chi para asesinar a Shao Kahn. Pero durante el cámino hacia la fortaleza del emperador, fue distraido por una vampiresa llamada Nitara. Ella le condujo hacia la base secreta de las fuerzas de Kitana. Saber esa información sería de gran valor para el emperador en su lucha contra Edenia y los Shokan. Ansioso de contarle a su maestro todo lo que sabía, Reptile volvió a la fortaleza de Shao Kahn, pero se lo encontró muerto yaciendo en el suelo de la sala de trono. El tiempo que estuvo infiltrado en la base secreta de Kitana le retrasó lo suficiente como para darles a Shang Tsung y Quan Chi el tiempo necesario para acabar con su maestro, Shao Kahn. Reptile se sentía muy mal por haber fallado a su maestro y estuvo rondando las regiones bajas del Outworld hasta que se cruzó con Nitara. Desesperado por conseguir un nuevo maestro, le ofreció su lealtad a la vampiresa. Su primera misión consistió en atacar al invasor procedente de la Tierra, Cyrax. Ella le dijo que debía destruir el panel de su brazo para debilitarle. Final Apesar del terrible olor sulfurico que llenaba la camara, Reptile se percató de que Nitara y Cyrax habian estado ahi recientemente, no habia pista de ellos a excepcion de pedazos de cristal y rastros de uso de poderosa energía mágica, su venganza tendría que esperar, de repente un expectante silencio invadió la camara al mismo tiempo que una energía saltaba de lo que parecía ser el embrion de un dragón que se encontraba dentro de un huevo, el pequeño dragón se estiro y rompio el cascaron, un rayo de energía salio disparado del interior y alcanzó a Reptile, su mundo fué llenado con un rugiente poder, al mismo tiempo que su escamoso cuerpo fue retorcido y transformado. La antigua profecía se habia cumplido y el Rey Dragon habia regresado. Fatality Come Cabeza: Es su fatality más conocido: Reptile salta sobre el cuerpo de tu oponente y le tira ácido en la cara, solo su cráneo sera visible y se pone algo lejos del rival hasta que su larga lengua atrapa el cráneo del oponente, se la arranca y la traga lista para ser digerida. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Final La destrucción de Blaze causó un terremoto en la pirámide en donde se encontraba Reptile. Una fisura abrió un camino a una tumba de sus ancestros. Reptile abrió el sarcófago y encontró a una hembra de su raza. Cuando despertó, Reptile comenzó a recuperar su forma humanoide. Con su nueva compañera, la gloria Zaterra volverá una vez más. Sin máscara Image:Unmasked-reptile2.jpg|Cartas Image:Unmasked-reptile4.jpg|Cómics Image:Unmasked-reptile12.jpg|MK:Conquest Image:Unmasked-reptile13.jpg|Promocional MKII Image:DREp3.jpg|Defenders of the Realms Image:Reptend2.gif|Mortal Kombat II Image:Reptilemk4.gif|Mortal Kombat 4 Image:Reptilemkda.gif|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Kombat Kard 300px|center Animaciones wqeafd.gif wasfd.gif fxghlg.gif dpxthdf.gif ghfdxhdx.gif chp´jhcj.gif szghcj.gif xhngh.gif fxdgjhxfg.gif fxgxf.gif saogas.gif f´p0gjdj.gif ´dpfhfpdh.gif zxdgjklx.gif sarglag.gif fhfhdjf.gif sdzg.gif w1111111.gif w22222.gif w333.gif w4444.gif w55.gif w6666.gif w7777.gif sdfgudlfg.gif f´hdfh.gif ydptjhdj.gif wefesf.gif thtf.gif 56sdg46sd.gif Archivo:Rept1.gif Archivo:Rept3.gif Archivo:Rept4.png Archivo:Rept23.png Archivo:Rept24.png Archivo:Rept5.png Archivo:Rept6.png Archivo:Rept7.png Archivo:Rept26.png Archivo:Rept29.png Archivo:Rept30.png Archivo:Rept22.png Archivo:Rept27.png Archivo:Rept28.png Archivo:Rept25.png Archivo:Rept9.png Archivo:Rept10.png Archivo:Rept12.png Archivo:Rept11.png Archivo:Rept13.png Archivo:Rept37.png Archivo:Rept14.png Archivo:Rept2.png Archivo:Rep.gif wadfs.gif Archivo:Rep4.png Archivo:Rep3.png Archivo:Rep24.png Archivo:Rep5.png Archivo:Rep6.png Archivo:Rep7.png Archivo:Rep22.png Archivo:Rep23.png Archivo:Rep17.png Archivo:Rep20.png Archivo:Rep21.png Archivo:Rep19.png wd6h465.gif Archivo:Rep11.png Archivo:Rep12.png Archivo:Rep13.png Imagen:Reptile-gif.gif Imagen:0reptilemk4.gif Imagen:0reptilemk42.gif Notas Adicionales thumb|Reptile en el comercial de [[Mortal Kombat II.]] * Reptile es el primer personaje secreto de Mortal Kombat. * Reptile es uno de los 4 personajes secretos que dejan pistas de cómo llegar a él durante los encuentros. * Un intento anterior para el juego, los escritores describen a '''Reptile' como un Saurian y después crearon al personaje de Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Khameleon. Ella era la última Saurian restante de los otros Reptiles de su misma raza. Su única similitud con Reptile fue que era una combinación de ninja, aunque ella era una mujer. En la Play Station y versiones de Saturn del juego, existe un personaje similar, aunque él es un hombre y su nombre se escribe "Chameleon". Este personaje ha sido sólo uno de los mayores guerreros de Shao Kahn. Chameleon ha aparecido de nuevo en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, mientras Khameleon apareció en un aspecto exclusivo junto Chameleon en la versión de Wii. * En la biografía de Reptile en Mortal Kombat 4 afirma que fue desterrado en Netherealm, en MK4 cómic muestra a Sindel (recuperando su papel como reina de Edenia) desterrando a los Reptiles a las Minas de Cobalto de Shokan por sus crímenes contra Edenia. Esto es de nota, porque hasta ese punto, el de las Minas de Cobalto Shokan sólo se había mencionado en el MK: The Journey Begins y Mortal Kombat: La Conquista. * En Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Reptile apareció en su forma más animalística todavía. Sin embargo, en Mortal Kombat: Deception, en el ending de Sindel, apareció en su forma original humana que tiene en los primeros juegos Mortal Kombat, lo que es o bien una indicación de que este reptil ha recuperado la forma, o una continuidad de error debido al hecho de que aparece en Deception del modo Konquest en su forma humana. * Él y Kano son los únicos personajes del primer juego de MK que no aparecen en la película animada Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins. * Al ejecutar el Fatality de Reptile de "Comer cabezas de sus rivales" en Mortal Kombat II en la arena de Armory, el piso de la arena se moverá, esto es un Glitch * En los dos primeros juegos de la saga Mortal Kombat, Reptile sangra rojo al igual que los demás personajes. En el Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Trilogy sin embargo, su sangrado es verde. (A pesar de que esta se presume se trataba de poner en reptiles debido a su naturaleza, son las complicaciones físicas desactivadas). En Mortal Kombat 4/Gold, su sangre se convirtió de nuevo a rojo. En Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, su sangre se convirtió de nuevo a verde, aunque al romper su cuerpo parece rojo. Su aspecto técnico como Onaga en Mortal Kombat: Deception, el sangrado es de color rojo otra vez. En Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, sangra de color rojo. Reptile y sus hemorragias son de sangre verde, una vez más, en Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Curiosamente, las hemorragias de Reptile son rojas en Armageddon en caso de que sean víctimas de una Death Trap. * En la parte trasera de la caja del videojuego; Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks en el cuadro de Blockbuster está erróneamente escrito que se llama Lizard. thumb|right|300px|Fatality? * De todos los personajes que aparecieron en Deadly Alliance y Deception, Reptile era el único que recibió un nuevo traje y el personaje de modelo para el Armageddon, debido a la gran demanda de su fan "Shaolin Monks". * Cuando Liu Kang o Kung Lao encontraron a Reptile en The Pit I en Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, se refieren como "otro agente de Shang Tsung", sin embargo, responderá "no me sirve Shang Tsung". Su MKII Bio indica que él es el protector de Shang Tsung y lo único que debe hacer es servir al hechicero. * En el Mortal Kombat II si Reptile es golpeado por la congelación de Sub-Zero mientras él está realizando su Acid Spit, Reptile parece no tener cara. * En Mortal Kombat:Deception hace 2 cameos. Primero en la Dark Prision y en el modo Konquest en Outworld en el Living Forest. Si se realiza una mision secundaria a Shao Kahn que consiste en encontrarlo cambiara de lugar. * Al terminar la batalla y hacer la secuencia de Fatality en contra de Reptile en MK:SM, queda la duda de si realmente está muerto, al final aparece la leyenda "Fatality?". Véase también Categoría:Personajes